


Free Will

by LuisWrtn



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Samleen - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: #Destiel #Supernatural #SeriesFinale #WinchesterFamily #Saileen #TheirLoveWasReal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisWrtn/pseuds/LuisWrtn
Summary: In the aftermath of defeating God's plans, the brothers faces the lost of who they love. In the uncertainty, there's still cards to play as they get to write their own future.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! just want to let you all know that this is my version of the Series Finale, therefore is based full on the canon of the show, so in order to understand this (for context) you had to watch the show, this is the next chapter after 15.19 "Inherit The Earth"
> 
> That been told, I hope you like this version, I wrote it for all of us who wanted more than we got
> 
> You can found me on twitter as @LuisWrtn if you have any question you can let it in the comments or contact me directly 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. <3

**UNKNOWN PLACE, FULL IN DARK.**

Darkness. Nothing but darkness to be seen. 

The desperation filled Dean’s body. He knew this place; he knew this feeling. For the past years, nightmares were a constant in his life, ever since he was pulled out of hell by Castiel and the memories of his time there, came back to him as dreams, haunting him. 

But this felt different. The emptiness, the sorrow and despair were overwhelming. 

He has been dreaming of this for the past weeks, ever since Castiel sacrificed for him. Overall, his nightmare consisted of being absorbed by that feeling, the desperation, but now there was something else, now he could hear a voice coming from every direction, surrounding him. 

“Hello?” Dean’s voice, shaking, echoed through the nothing.

“Sleep!” an anger scream from an unknown force, filled the place, forcing Dean to cover his ears.

“I-- won’t” a weak, husky voice came to a scene and instantly made Dean’s body tense up.

Far from where he was standing, he could see two figures. He recognized the first one. It was... himself?

“Sleep, just be quiet!” The figure, looking as Dean, squeezed its hand, making the other man in front of it scream out of pain.

“Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!”

As the figure kept squeezing his hand harder and harder, it changed its form, first Dean, then Jack, Sam to Dean again. 

From a distance, Dean recognized the other silhouette. Castiel was on the floor in pain. 

“Cas?” he realizes “Cas!” Dean ran fast his way to them, trying desperately to reach him.

“Enough!” The shadow screamed, and in that second, Dean woke up heavy breathing. Next to him, miracle rushed its way to be in the space between his arms, trying to conceal him.

A single tear made its way down Dean’s face, till others followed the first one, till he couldn’t stop. 

** TITLE CARD: SUPERNATURAL **

**INT. BUNKER- LATER THAT NIGHT.**

As usual, getting back to sleep wasn’t an option so he did what he always does, drinking his problems away. At 3 am and already with several drinks on his system. Dean, siting in front of the table, kept his sight onto the names carved on the wood he was leaning on, specifically Castiel’s. 

From the back, Sam sneaked, spotting his brother pass drunk. 

“Dean?”

Dean looked up for a second, just to get it back on the table, pretending his brother wasn’t there really. 

“Is everything okay?” Sam slowly stepped to his brother's side on the opposite side of the table so he could get a better gaze. 

“No Sam, everything it’s not okay” Dean’s exhausted, still focused on Castiel's carved name. 

Sam spots the source of attention of his brother, getting what this was about. “I miss him too...”

“It’s not that” Dean raised his voice. He was holding his anger.

“It’s just...mom is in heaven with dad, finally happy. Jack is who knows where, being God. You and I are here, keep on living” Dean paused. “but him...”

Dean paused again, fighting his ongoing emotions as he points his finger onto Castiel’s name. 

“It’s not fair that we get to move on, and he didn’t...he deserved better. It’s not fair” His voice gone weaker.

Sam, now more awake, nods in understatement. “I know Dean, I know”

Over the past years, Castiel became more than a warrior to fight with the endless battles they fought together, more than a friend, he was family and Sam knew that. 

“I’ve been thinking, maybe we could bring him back”

Dean shook his head in disbelief, Sam noticed. 

“What? Maybe we could re-create the spell he used to summon the empty...” 

“No Sam” Dean said sharply.

“Why not? Maybe we--"

“He didn’t—" Dean’s voice cracked. “he didn’t use a damn spell”.

“Then how did Cas--? Sam asked confused. 

Dean took a deep breath. Going through this conversation, it would make it real and that just terrified him, but he needs it.

“Cas made a deal, back when Jack was dying”

Sam frowned, looking even more confused as Dean kept talking.

“Apparently when he experienced a moment of true happiness the empty would be summoned... and take him forever”

Sam’s still thinking, trying to process that. “I don’t understand, how is being chased by Billy his moment of true happiness?”

Dean remained silent for a while, playing with the drink he’s holding. Talking about his feelings was still an unstable field for him, or at least he thought it was. 

He smiled for an instant, because funny thing, it was Castiel the one who made him realize he wasn’t the destructive weapon filled with anger and hate, that he believed he was, and Dean believed it, he believed Castiel’s last words. 

“Cas said he loved me”

Dean briefly raised his gaze to catch his brother’s eyes, but he couldn’t bare it, so he immediately turned his head away. 

“So that’s it Sam, no spell, no tricks...just a curse, because loving me is that” His voice sounding defeated. “a curse”

“Dean, you know that’s not--“

As Sam approached his way next to his brother, a blasting noise echoed through the bunker, lights flickering between red and darkness, making the brothers in high alert.

**BUNKER. DUNGEON. CONTINUOUS.**

The Winchester’s rushed their way to the dungeon, searching for the source of the blasting noise. Guns anticipating, noticing a body laid on the floor at the center of the room. 

“What the hell?”

“Do you smell that?” Sam asked, sniffing deeply. The smell of sulfur filled the room. 

“The hell is a demon doing here?”

Slow steps of heels coming from behind them echoed as a woman entered the room, making the brothers turn, guns pointing. 

“Hello boys”

The brothers, looking surprised, recognized the woman.

“Rowena?”

**THE EMPTY. UNKNOWN TIME.**

For eons the place remained in eternal silence, only the ones trapped here could hear the screams coming from the deepest layers. But now, there’s an un-stopped noise echoed from every direction you could turn to. 

“Quiet!” The shadow, edgy, screamed again and again, losing the little control it has left. 

Through the screams, a little shock of power interrupted the ongoing sound of pain, making the shadow turn, recognizing the presence. 

“You...” anger holding.

“Hello” Standing behind it, Jack waved his hand as he characteristically does, smiling. 

In a fast move, the shadow took Jack’s head. “You started this”

The darkness coming from the shadow made its way to Jack, in an attempt of consuming him but couldn’t. 

“I’m not here to fight you”

As soon as he speaks, his eyes glows burning orange, blasting a light from his being making the shadow, as its true form, back down. 

“I’m here for Castiel.”

The shadow, a bit intimidated, smiled at the mention of the angel. 

“He’s mine” the shadow stands slowly. “we’re having so much fun together”

As a personal joke, the shadow changed its form to Castiel’s classic look with the trench coat. 

“We’re besties now” Creepy smiling.

The place underneath started bobbling in some kind of dark mass till a figure appeared. It’s Castiel, unconscious. 

“I’m taking my father out”

Jack made an attempt to snap his fingers out of that place, but the shadow was faster.

“You can’t! We made a deal!” The shadow, screaming, tossed Castiel into the deep underground again. 

Jack, still in his place, slowly walked till they were face to face.

“I don’t want to fight you, but if I must...” Jack’s voice was defying.

“You might be stronger than me” The shadow sounded confident “but I’m vast, quite vast. I can’t be killed-- I’m eternal”.

As a proof of its power, several shadows appeared, surrounding Jack from every direction.

“You take him, and I’ll release every peace of trash out of here, not only just the ones in your world... I’ll release every creature from all universes.” 

**INSIDE JACK’S MIND. AT THE SAME TIME.**

“Can it do that?” 

Jack was standing next to a familiar face. He was with Amara.

. 

“I don’t know” She paused, thinking “the empty is older than me and my brother.”

Amara turned to see Jack. 

“But it’s not lying. Every reality, every universe, has its version of heaven, hell and purgatory while the empty-- there’s only one” 

“What are we gonna do?” Jack looked at her worried.

“Well, the last thing we need is a cosmic catastrophe in our hands” She turned to see her grandson, looking extremely worried.

“I got an idea” She paused “Switch places with me”

Jack nodes. 

**  
THE EMPTY. CONTINUOUS**

“I’ll make you a new deal” The voice of Amara echoed through Jake’s body.

The shadows fuse as one. 

Amara, still as Jack snapped his fingers and in that second, every scream, every sound was shouted, making the silence reigning again. 

“I’m more than the Darkness, more than a Nephilim, Im also holds the power of God, which means I’m the most powerful being ever existed”

The voices of Amara and Jack melted as one, making them sound imposing. 

“And we can make you sleep-- forever. You release him, and we can do that, do we have a deal?”

The shadow, hesitating, made the mass of darkness release the angel from the ground once again. 

Jack took full control of his body again, smiling at the sight of his father. 

Just as the shadow was about to free him, Castiel, for unknown reasons, woke up with an inner scream. 

“No!” The shadow screamed furious “why won’t you stay asleep!”

Jack confusedly took a step back, eyes turned black, making Amara take his place once again. 

“What’s...” Castiel breath out heavily. “Jack?” He continued confused.

Castiel, still lying on the ground, looked up to see a version of himself and Jack standing in front of him. 

“Dean...” Amara in Jack’s body, whispered, looking at the angel tying the missing dots.

As a reflex, the mention of that name made Castiel reacts.

“You don’t have control over him, don’t you?” Amara said defying, playfully.

The shadow full in rage tossed Castiel back to the deepest layer, furiously. 

“New deal. You lose his chains” Steps closer “and we stay”

**INSIDE JACK’S MIND. CONTINUOUS.**

“What are you doing?” Jack, alarmed, approaches Amara. 

“Trust me, I’ll explain later, but this is the best way, and we might get more than we just came for.” 

Intrigued Jack agrees with her. 

“Okay, I trust you”

Amara smiled, since she was with Jack, she started to feel in real harmony, to feel as unity, like a family. 

**THE EMPTY.CONTINUOUS**

“We’ll make sure he stays asleep till it’s time for him to be free, you do that, and you will never have to worry about him anymore, deal?”

The empty knew they were right, for some reason, the angel kept waking up, no matter how much broken he got, both mentally and physically, no matter how much it messed with his mind, Castiel kept fighting. 

The shadow was done with it.

“Deal”

**THE BUNKER. THE LIBRARY. NIGHT.**

The tension in the room were breathable.

Sam, still nervous to Rowena’s presence, hands her a glass of whisky. 

“Thank you dear”

“Four of the freaking morning Rowena, what the hell are you doing here?” Dean, edgy, puts his gun on the table. 

Rowena, a bit smirk, sips from her drink. 

“You’ll had to excuse me, clocks on hell won’t work quite as they should, and don’t make me starts with 5G...”

Dean’s looking like he gave a damn. “And what about the demon in our dungeon”

“Oh, don’t mind her. That was a teachable moment” She paused. “The poor bitch had the audacity to muck magic if you could believe that”

The Winchester shared a look. Dean looking pissed while Sam just looks awkward. 

“Great” Dean said annoyed “What are you doing here?”

“What? Do I have to have a reason to see my boys?” Rowena mocks. 

Dean was looking more and more pissed off. Sam notices. 

“Is everything alright? I’ve been trying to reach you”

“Samuel, always a gentleman” She winks at the boy “I have news from the Winchester boy. Thought you might like to know the updates” 

“Jack?” Dean asked surprised.

Rowena nods, taking another shot of the whisky. 

“He came right after Chuck’s drama, with a special delivery. Apparently, the new dashing God, caught the old one trying to gain some _mojo”_

The brothers looked at each other with caution. 

“Oh, don’t you worry boys, he’s been handled. The little lad realized the danger he was and asked me to take good care of him” 

Rowena, pleased of herself, stood up and started walking around the room as she continued.

“The man is in the cage, powerless. Quite a fitting ending if you ask me”

Dean and Sam sighed as relief. 

“And Is Jack...” Dean started but got interrupted.

“Still on hell? No dear, he left shortly after, I have no idea what he’s up to”

Dean looked down; he’s been praying to him on daily bases. He knew Jack wanted to be hands off but letting Castiel behind, didn’t feel right to him. 

“But before he left, he made quite a few changes down stare” She stood in front of Sam, extending her, now empty, glass asking Sam to fill it. 

He obeys. 

“What changes?” Dean frowned.

“Well at first, I was slightly--” She stretched her voice at the ending. “--worried he might want a staff change. You know, with the new management who knows who will survive the cut.”

Sam gave her another drink, she thanks, winking at him again.

“But then he told me I was, and I quote -the most terrifying soul I’d ever seen- “Rowena blushed. “such a flirty boy” She eye dreamed at the memory.

Dean rolled his eyes frustrated. 

“So, are you still the Queen?”

“Of course, Samuel” sounding offended.

Dean, still edgy, walks away, about to leave. 

“I’m shouting the gates of hell”

That made Dean to stop. 

“You what?” Sam asked, visibly surprised, arching his head a little. 

“Well, at least for a century or so” her tone was quite playfully. “I have enough to have fun for a while. Especially with our newest member” referring to Chuck. “But before I do that, there were some souls who were a bit out of place”

Sam swallowed audible, edgy. 

“With the help of the new _almighty_ , the stink of hell was erased from a few souls that didn’t belong there” she paused, trying to remember the names but failing. “Like that prophet boy and that delightful _banshee_ girl”

Sam took a few steps back and Dean made his way to catch his brother. 

“Easy, I got you” Dean stood next to his brother.

“So, is she--"his voice trembled, afraid to ask. “--is she in heaven?”

Since the rapture was fixed by Jack, Sam tried to look for Eileen. Everyone made its way back after Chuck, but he couldn’t find her.

He was afraid something else happened to her, so he started looking for Rowena for some answers. Down the spells and stuff, she left him, he found out some side effects of it. After coming back once, you couldn’t make it back again, no matter how it happened, the soul gets lost. 

“Well, that was the idea, but” Rowena struggled admitting her words. “Magic isn’t always perfect Samuel, painful is to say it”

Sam’s body tensed up. 

“But that was before I was the queen of hell” She smirks. 

Rowena then snapped her fingers.

**THE BUNKER, NURSERY. CONTINUOUS.**

Rowena snapped her way to the nursery, same place as the last time Eileen was brought back.

In the bathtub, next to them, Eileen was laid down unconscious, water covering her body. 

Sam sees her. The mixed feeling between panic and joy spread over him. He rushed his way to catch her between his arms. Desperate.

“Eileen!” no response. “C’mon... C’mon” Sam moves her gently, in desperation for waking her up. Still nothing.

He holds her tighter, losing control of his emotions. Tears went down his cheek as he took a look at her face, eyes wide, searching for even the flick of what she was, _what she is_. 

Hopeless, Sam refused to let her go. He leans to a kiss. Just a single, soft kiss. 

Rowena, as soon as Sam’s lips touched Eileen’s, she muttered a few words barely hearable for the brothers. 

After a short while, a blast of light surrounds them, Sam holds Eileen tighter, protecting her. 

The light fades. 

Sam still’s adjusting to the blast and he feels it, she feels her.

“Sam?... is it really you?” Eileen voice sounded weakly.

She raised her hand, shaking, afraid it was just a cruel joke from hell. But she could feel Sam, he was real, she was. 

“I told you we were real” Sam was bright smiling, tears holding. 

Sam’s afraid to move, fearing that if he let go, he might lose her again, but he won’t let that happen, not ever again.

Slowly, his hand reached Eileen’s forehead, moving carefully the strings of hair in it as she closed her eyes.

They were real. This is real.

Dean, from behind, was standing a bit shocked, but smiling warmly at the sight.

“Turns out the missing ingredient to ensure the soul stays here was a bond created outta love.” Rowena paused. “No really my area but figures it might be yours” she jokes.

Sam, quite breathless, turned his sight to catch Rowena’s. He can’t say proper words. He’s only able to nods and whispered a soundless thank you, still holding Eileen. 

“Don’t mention it Samuel” She smiles back. “But do me a favor and stop dying would ‘ya? Is getting harder to look for ways to bring the Winchesters back” 

She throws at Dean a “defying” look. 

“And don’t be strangers boys. I’m a profane spell away”.

Rowena slowly approached Dean's side, and gently, she puts her hand over his chest. A soft touch. 

“I got this...shaky feeling that everything will just work for you as well”

Dean’s not amused, cold even. “Must be the booze talking” 

“Yeah?” She bites her lower lip, amused “we shall see”.

She walks slowly her way to the exit, smiling as she passes by their side.

“Later, boys” 

A red smoke embraced her till she banished, leaving **_her_** boys, **_her_** family, behind. 

**THE BUNKER, CASTIEL ROOM. HOURS LATER.**

Dean’s walking around the room, passing by the few belongings Castiel left. Not much, only a couple of trench coats spliced on a chair, a few frames and some notes. As he walks by the desk, he glimpses a picture of Cas wearing the cowboy hat he gave him a while ago.

Dean smiles, nostalgic. 

Not sure what he was looking for, he just needed something, some way to feel Cas close, like if he wasn’t really gone.

Next to the bed, he spots an old radio almost hidden behind some frames with pictures of the “Free Will” team. The old gadget Dean gave him was “pause” pressed. Curious, he changed to play.

A song continued playing: “In the light” by Led Zeppelin. 

His heart sank heavily at the sound, it was a song from the mixtape Dean made for Castiel, one of the “Dean’s top 13 Zepp Traxx”. 

A memory came to his mind. “It’s a gift, you keep those”.

Tears began to break free its way down Dean’s face as he lanes over the bed, song playing midway at the background. 

_“Did you ever believe that I could leave you? Standing out in the cold”_

“I’m sorry I wasn’t bold enough” Dean whispered to someone who wasn’t there anymore.

The song, continued, _“I would share your loud, let me share your loud”_

Dean remembered feeling weird recording this specific song, thought a few drinks might have helped, he never questioned why, maybe because it was easier than going deeper, to places he was afraid to reach. 

Music sounding louder into Dean’s mind, _“And if you feel that you can’t go on-- In the light you will find the road”_

His emotions, trying to run free, were held sharply by the sound of the door knocking. 

“Dean...Are you okay?” Sam asked, standing outside the room.

Dean’s trying to clear his tears sneakily, avoiding eye contact with his brother. 

Sam notices as he walks in. 

“Dean, you know...”

“How’s Eileen?”

Dean’s interruption made quite clear the state of mind his brother was. Sam, went with it, at least for now.

“She’s...fine, she’s sleeping. Apparently being brought back to life is exhausting” He breathed out audible.

Dean half-smiles, relating. 

“Don’t we know it”

“Dean...” Sam gets closer. “jokes won’t gonna cut it. Not this time” 

“Sam...”

“No Dean, I won’t let you. You are my brother and I love you. I love you” He paused, controlling his emotions. “and I’m not letting you pass through this alone” 

Dean snuffs out the music, still avoiding all kinds of connection with his little brother. 

“Pretending it didn’t happen won't help you”

“I’m not pretending anything” Dean raised his voice. “it’s just...”

Sam frowned, caught guard down. 

“I’m mad okey? Even if I try not to because Cas thought that’s not who I am and I...” the struggle is written in every expression on Dean’s face. “I’m done Sammy, I’m done letting him down like I always do, but it’s just--"

Dean pass walked till he stood in front of his brother, looking up, trying to conceal his ongoing anger.

“I’m mad because we kept losing him, I’m mad because **_I_** keep letting him go. I’m mad at **_him_** for leaving me” his voice cracked with every word spoken “But mostly I’m fucking mad **_at me_**... Cause when I had the chance to speak up, I was too damn scared to say it back” 

Dean, barely holding his tears, walks away into the bed again. 

“Why...” He sounded so broken “why did he had to do that Sammy?”.

Dean, briefly, looked into his brother’s eyes for an answer that doesn’t exist.

“Dean, listen to me, what Cas did, it’s not on you”

“Then why do I feel so broken?”

His words came out fast, eyes red. His pain was too much to bare alone any longer.

**THE EMPTY. AT THE SAME TIME**

Total silence and nothing but darkness again, until Jack opens his eyes, glowing orange.

“It’s time”

**THE BUNKER, CASTIEL ROOM. CONTINUOUS.**

“What you’re feeling...I mean, if you love him...” Sam struggles, trying to find the right words. 

_“If?”_ Dean sounded almost angry.

Sam seems intimidated.

Dean stands again, confronting his brother. 

“Do you know why I didn’t try bringing him back when he was killed by Lucifer?” He steps closer. “Why did I gave up that easy? It’s because every fucking time he goes a part of me goes with him and I--"

Dean began to shake, his frustration, his pain, his love **,** they all started to overwhelm him. 

Sam grabs his brother into a comfort hug, he needs it, and so does Sam.

“It’s okay Dean, It’s okay”

**THE EMPTY.** **CONTINUOUS**

The darkness, as expected, filled the scene. Someone is standing in the middle of the nothing, as it gets closer, we see is Jack, eyes closed again. Next to him, a black mass starts to emerge till the dark tossed Castiel free. 

“I hope this work”

“It will, ready?” The voice of Amara answered him.

As soon as Jack nodes, he opens his eyes, one glowing orange and the other full in black. 

**THE BUNKER, CASTIEL ROOM. CONTINUOUS.**

Dean gave up into his brother’s arms. He needed to say it, he needed it to become real, not only for Castiel but for himself. 

“I can’t take it Sammy... I just can’t” He started to shake into the admission “I love him, I love him so damn much that even breath hurts like hell”

Sam didn’t flick at the mention, he only holds him tighter.

Suddenly Dean steps back abruptly, losing his brother’s grip.

“Dean?” Sam asked scared.

He looks at his brother, arching. Something's burning. 

“What’s happening?”

Dean, confused, turns to see a light coming from his arm. He rushed to lose his jacket and shirt. In panic he sees something forming. 

Sam rushed his way to Dean’s side but got stopped with a sign of Dean’s hand. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t-- hurt"

He goes quiet as Dean recognizes the mark forming around his left shoulder. The handprint of Castiel, _remarked_ **,** is glowing. 

The room is in complete silence, the boys almost frightened to breathe as the light on his shoulder turns off slowly and the full mark starts to _consume_ into his body. 

As soon as the light shuts off, a black hole, much as the one it took Castiel, appears over the wall near Dean.

He recognizes it. 

From the other side, a glow made it through the darkness. Dean sees it, eyes wide open as he recognizes someone. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered.

Sam, still clueless, reacts to the mention of his brother. He doesn’t see anything through the portal. He tries to speak but gets interrupted. 

“Cas!” Dean screamed.

Fast moves, he reached the portal but got blasted, reacting to his presence, sending him to the other side of the room. 

“Dean!” his brother shouted.

**  
THE EMPTY. CONTINUOUS.**

Castiel, eyes closed, overheard someone familiar, the voice he knows so well, calling him over and over again as he wakes up slowly. 

Dean’s still calling him from the other side. “Cas!”

The pain he has been feeling since he was taken is gone. He slowly flickers confused. He feels it, someone’s calling him. Castiel tries to stand but fails. He heard the voice again, finding the strength to stand. 

“Dean?” his voice, still weak called for him as well.

Searching for him, he sees a black mass emerging next to him as the voice gets stronger. 

**THE BUNKER. CASTIEL ROOM. CONTINUOUS.**

Dean sees him, standing, Castiel is there, a few steps apart. He tries to stand near the portal, fighting back the impulse of energy coming from it. A few steps at a time till he reach it. 

“Dean, don’t!” Sam tried to stop him, scared of what might happen.

As he struggles, Dean manages to stay in front of the portal, ignoring every warning his brother has to say. Without hesitation, he leans his left arm through the portal, knowing only one thing, that Castiel is there. 

“Grip tight!” Dean screamed through the portal.

**THE EMPTY. CONTINUOUS.**

Castiel sees him. Dean, it's calling for him. Was this another dream? But as he questioned the reality of it, he saw Dean’s arm, trying to reach him and he took it, no hesitation. 

**THE BUNKER. CASTIEL ROOM. CONTINUOUS.**

At the touch, a blast of light went through the room. Sending the three of them away into the walls again.

In the last second, Dean was able to hold Cas tight into his arms, protecting him from any harm. 

Books and frames on the ground, the room went in complete silence. 

Sam, trying to stand up, looked shocked to his brother, still holding an unconscious Castiel in his arms. 

“Cas! Cas!” Dean’s voice cracked. He kept repeating, shaking gently but got no response. 

“He’s okay, he’s just sleeping”

The boys turned in alarm. Jack’s standing outside the room as he walks in from the door. 

“Hello!” He waves his hand as usual. Smiling. 

“Jack?” Sam confusion was taking his sanity. “What the hell happened?”

Sam stands, ouching. Jack smiles at him but keeps walking right in front of Dean and Cas, still lying on the floor. He puts his hand on Castiel’s forehead and a less bright light covers Jack's hand, making Castiel frown a bit. 

“He’ll be fine” Jack smiles.

Dean looks hopeful, smiling at the mention, he gave himself permission to smile, but his eyes are still focus on Castiel’s. 

“Jack? Where have you been?” Sam was trying to process the situation.

Jack stands, still smiling. “The empty”

Dean reacts, was this Jack’s doing? “You...” his throat was making speak harder. “did you bring him back?”

“Oh no, that was you” Jack answered straight to Dean.

Both Sam and Dean, looking confused, shared a quick look. Dean stands carefully, carrying Castiel in arms. He slow-walks till he reaches the bed, putting him gently to rest. 

Jack’s eyes glowed and turned dark for a second and a light covered him. After vanished, they see Amara now in his place. 

“Hello Dean”

Dean, even more confused, turns to see Amara but not leaving Cas’s side. 

This day has been a roller-coaster of emotions.

“Amara? How...”

“I told you Dean” She smiled at him. “we will always help each other”

“But I don’t understand” Sam approaches his brother side, side watching Castiel.

Amara overlooked. 

“I heard you Dean, _we_ heard you, we heard your prayer” her voice went soft at those final words. 

Dean looks confronted. 

“You’ll see, there are rules in this universe that do apply, that even the empty can’t ignore” 

Amara walks around the room.

“The truth is nobody in eons, has ever awakened in the empty, but not because it’s not possible.”

She sees deeply into Deans eyes.

“In order to do so, it’s needed a bond between the angel or demon in the empty and someone on the other side, praying its name.”

She approached closer to Dean’s side.

“That’s how Jack was able to awake Castiel the first time. But that bound hasn’t ever been strong enough to also make a trip back home. A stronger bond is needed” 

Dean reacted to the word Amara emphasizes and as a reflex, he touched his left shoulder, recalling the words Castiel told him years ago.

The memory of Castiel’s words came to Dean, “Dean and I do share a more profound bond”

“Cas mark?” Dean whispered. “but it banished long ago” 

“That mark was never on your skin, Dean. It was in your soul, and that can’t be erased.”

Dean, still touching his left shoulder, turned to see Castiel, still sleeping as another memory comes to his mind. 

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and saved you from perdition”

“It was clear when we saw Castiel, being held by the empty, awaking at the sound of your prayer, that your bound was strong enough”

Dean is speechless, his gaze fixed on Castiel. 

“Unfortunately, his bond with the empty was also strong after that deal he made but like I said...”

Amara still focuses on Dean.

“...There are rules that even the empty can’t ignore” She paused “Humans can’t stay there”

“You turned Cas into human?” Sam is completely shocked, everything seemed too much.

“When the time was right, yes, we did”

“What do you mean by time?” Sam asked, confronting her as he realizes the only way, he knew Angels can turn to humans. “Did you took his grace?”

Dean reacted alarmed at Sam’s question, looking scared.

Amara, a bit frustrated, turns to see Sam like he’s missing the obvious. 

“Angels were created by my brother to worship him. They were never made to love humanity” Amara pointed. “they were only meant to be soldiers he could play with, to be obedient. But no Castiel”. 

She walks onto his side, smiling at him like old friends. Eyes glowing orange and the same light as before covers her till they see Jack is now in control. 

“Thank you, father” Jack whispered to Castiel only. “thank you for sharing your memories with me”

Jack lanes, putting the few strings of hair in his forehead aside, smiles as he plays gently with Castiel’s hair. 

“Memories?” Sam was losing it. “Did you take his grace?... Jack, what the hell is going on?” he insisted.

Jack stood, facing the brothers. “In order for the empty to release him”

He continued.

“I had to make sure he stays asleep, and the empty has this rule that while sleeping, everyone revives their biggest regrets and mistakes”

Jack smile fades.

“But they don’t have to, so I make sure he dreams of his happiest moments”

Jack turned again to see at Castiel, bright smiling. “And it was beautiful guys” he paused. “I saw his memories, even those heaven attempted to erase, even those who he forgot, and I know now, I know why I felt he was special since the moment he touched my mother”

Overwhelming emotions filled the moment, as Jack continued.

“He was the only angel, since creation, that was able to love selflessly, by his own choice” His voice echoed the room. “to see beyond orders, even if it cost him a piece of himself” 

Dean feels every word, eyes focus on Castiel.

“He has been brainwashed more times than I could tell, and every time, even if it took some time, he stayed true to himself, always.”

“Why are you telling us that Jack?” Dean spoke, unable to keep hearing what he already knew Castiel was... what Castiel still is.

"Because that’s how he became human” Jack turned to see directly at Dean.

“We didn’t took his grace” he said softly. “All he is, all he was, is still inside him”

Sam and Dean weren’t following any word and Jack notice the lost on their faces.

“Like we said, Angels were not made for love truly, but his love for you” Jack approached Dean’s side, face to face. “Is way stronger that everything he felt before, something he didn’t even knew he could feel”

To Dean, Jack’s words felt as a knife, twisting inside him. It was painful to hear just how blind he was.

“His love for you broke heaven’s control over him, it changed the fate of this world, his love for you defied God himself”

Jack remained silence for a moment. He goes to Castiel’s side again and he smiles, he feels Cas emotions as it was his own. 

“You **_did_** change him” Jack emphasized “and when you admitted your love for him, when he heard your prayer, your bound went even stronger, and it was all he needed to allow himself to feel true happiness, to feel true love.”

Sam looked at his brother, dead serious, but Dean’s attention is still on Castiel.

“That was the time when we could turn Castiel’s grace into a soul of his own, and that’s how your bound was able to reach him, even in the empty”

There were no words that could be said to that. The brothers were speechless.

“Dean?” Castiel softly muttered, still sleeping.

“Cas?!” Dean laid to Castiel’s side, grabbing gently his hand.

The time froze, they didn’t move and no sound was in the room.

“All the walls on his mind are now broken” Jack spoke after a while. “it will take some time to fill the blank spaces, but he’ll be fine”

Jack turned to see the brothers again. “Please take good care of him”

“You’re leaving?” Sam reacted.

“There’s still a lot to fix of Chuck’s work that is beyond bringing everybody back.”

Sam, although looking conflicted about Jack words, he nods agreeing.

As Jack walks to the door, he gives a last gaze to his family and smiles, and with that. He vanished. 

“What just happened...”

Sam made an attempt to talk through the situation, but he spotted Dean, holding Castiel’s hand, looking concerned, eyes deep fixed on him.

This is not the time. Soundlessly, Sam followed Jack's steps and slow-walked to the exit, feeling warm at the picture of his brother as he shoots the door to give them the time and space they deserve. 

**THE BUNKER. CASTIEL ROOM. NIGHT.HOURS LATER.**

A dim light covers the room in an intimate tone. Sound off, the place is froze in time.

Castiel, eyes still close, slowly opens, he flickers, adjusting the light. He searches the place, a bit confused. Then eyes wide open, he arches his head back and...he remembers.

All strikes back, memories playing in his mind, from the first time he gazed at humankind, through the tragedies he fought to stop, all recording faster as we get to the present and he feels it.

A hand holding his own. He follows the path of his hand to see the other one. Dean, forehead over the bed, still sitting on the chair next to him, is sleeping. 

Castiel smiles. 

“Dean?” His voice is still weak.

He got no response, he attempted to release his hand to call him, but the other man held it tighter, not letting him go.

Dean reacts to the movement and wakes up frightened as a reflex. Then he sees Cas, smiling warmly. 

“Cas? Is...” Dean’s still sleepy. “are you okay?”

“I...” Castiel hesitates. “I think so, yes. Are you?”

“Seriously, are you gonna worry about me, now?

“Always.” 

Castiel’s smiling weakly, he’s feeling tired but still, he tries to sit straight on the bed.

While moving, he realizes Dean hasn’t released his hand and Dean notices precisely that, watching their hands together. As a reflex he slightly free his fingers but refuses to and holds it again sure of himself. 

Full sat, Cas looks at Dean, conflicted. And that look, it’s all it took for Dean to speak out. 

“Cas, I need to...”

“It’s okay Dean, you don’t need to...”

“No!” Dean was determined to speak his truth. “You are gonna let me talk this time” his voice turned softer. “you don’t need to be afraid of the answer”. 

Dean let Castiel’s hand go in order to sit in the bed right in front of him, eyes fixed in his deep, blue eyes.

“I heard you Cas. I really did, and now I need you to hear me out.” 

Cas, nods. He feels safe now. 

“I know now...” Dean’s walls were trembling. “that I’m not the man I thought I was, I’m not the man my dad raised and sure as hell I’m not the one Chuck wrote” He paused, soft words spoken, he continued. “But you are not either”

Little by little, he reduces the distances between the two.

“I also know how you see yourself, the same way I used to see me...”

This is for Dean, the moment all dots are tying, and every peace found its place.

“I see you and I see the same self-loathing in your eyes, I feel the little of an opinion you have of yourself. You jump into the abysm thinking that’s the only way your life would matter”

The emotions on Deans words were making his own body to shake, his own walls to crack.

“You think that no one will miss and that’s just...” He’s beyond emotional. “that’s not true, Cas.”

Every word, every emotion came from the deepest part of Dean.

“Cas... you matter, your life matters”

Reality hits Cas. This was the first time he hears those words; this was the first time he feels that’s true.

“You are not heaven’s soldier” Dean epiphany goes. “You are not a pet that walks behind us, you are not a disposable piece to sacrifice when we need to, and _I’m sorry_ that you ever felt that way.”

He looked away ashamed for a moment, but he wanted to do this. 

“You are your own Cas” Dean’s confident on his own voice. “you heard Chuck, every other version of you blindly followed his plans. But not you. You changed the fate of this world, just by being you and ever since we met, ever since you pulled me out of hell _you changed me_ too.” 

Dean gets closer, a few inches away from Castiel.

“I used to be a man without faith, I used to be my father’s son, Sam’s brother, I was everyone but me, and now, because of you..."

Dean’s conviction is overwhelming, Castiel’s eyes lose the fight on holding his tears. 

“I know now, I am...” Dean emphasizes “...a man who loves, a man who loves this world, a man who loves his brother, a man who loves his family” he took a final, deep breath. “a man who loves you”

Dean’s looking more vulnerable than he had ever been, but in all that mess, in all that fear he held for so long, Dean smiles, finally true to himself.

“That it’s, that’s my truth Cas, and I’m sorry I’m such a dumbass that took this long to say it”

“Well,” Cas tried to sound serious but failing. “you and me both, maybe less dumb, less ass” He smiles. 

Same old Cas is here. Dean just chuckles at the mention, and with a fast move he breaks the distance that keeps them apart only to stop at the first touch of Castiel’s lips.

Dean froze, he wanted this for so long that he was scared of screwing things up as he usually blames himself. 

Castiel understands the internal fear Dean has, hell, he’s afraid as well. But they’re not stopping now. He slowly puts both of his hands-on Dean’s cheeks. 

Dean reacted to the soft touch and it’s all it took to take the final step. Their lips sealed once, making the touch spread out the excitement holded for so long.

The first touch followed the second and so, till the shape of their lips were no longer strangers to each other. They kiss truth spoken, by choice, they kiss, by free will. 

**THE BUNKER. CASTIEL ROOM. NIGHT.**

The light is still the same, but feels way more intimate now, the boys still in front of each other, smiling.

“I felt that”

“Well not to brag but I’m a hell out of a kisser” Dean told proudly.

“No, I mean...” Castiel tried to use his grace but got nothing. “My grace...” he looked at Dean, confused.

“You’re human now”

“What? How?”

“Long story” Dean sighs “now you need to rest, humans sleep, remember?” 

Castiel smiles, he always secretly loved when Dean worried about him. 

“Oh... Okay”

Dean seems like he’s struggling, almost... ashamed? 

Castiel notice. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired” Dean smiles for a second. “I think I’ll head to sleep too.”

Castiel nods, but Dean looks quite awkward.

“You know, it’s late, and my room is quite far from this one” Dean’s visibly blushed. “maybe I could...stay here.”

Dean stretched his last words, side eying Castiel to see his reaction. 

“Sure” he looks confused but didn’t ask further. “I’ll just stay in the next room”

He tried to stand but Dean, looking quite frustrated, stopped him. 

“Damn it Cas! I’m asking if I could stay here with you!”

Dean might have raised his voice more than he intended to and regrets immediately. He had done this more times he could remember, but this felt different, like it was his first time, and in a way, it was.

“I’ll like that” Castiel shyly smiles.

Dean, still awkward on his own skin, looks relieved as he smiles back. 

“Just let me change, the trench coat it’s not good for sleeping.” 

Dean nods as Cas stands from the bed. Dean changes to the chair next to the desk, wandering the room looking for nothing in particular till he fixes his eyes on Castiel. 

The light of the lamp made a few shadows on his now naked chest emphasizing the tone of his muscles. Dean looks stunned and awkwardly starts to move his arms and hands along his legs and crotch. 

As Castiel pulls a shirt from the closet, he looks at Dean, suspiciously, eyes half closed. Then he reacts, he remembers that same look from the pizza man, and decides to play along. 

“You like what you see..." His voice got deeper “...cowboy?” 

Dean gulped audibly and nodded looking lustfully at Cas blue eyes. They rushed into each other’s arms, as they fell into the bed, strong noises of things falling along their movements on the small bed came in. 

**THE BUNKER. HALLWAY. NIGHT.CONTINUOUS.**

An echo went through the hallway as Sam walked to check on his brother. The sound startles him, making him rush to the room, worried. 

He opens the door in one fast move “Dean what’s... Oh my god!”

Sam covered his eyes with his free arm and shoots the door fast, shaking his head trying to erase what he just saw. 

“Sam...is everything okay?”

Eileen made it through behind Sam, looking strange.

Sam jumps at her voice, still impressed. “Yeah...just need” he clears his throat “to punch Dean later for not locking the door”

He tried to recover fully, but still looking impressed. 

“So... movie night?” Sam asked after a short while, smiling at Eileen. 

“Only if we don’t see anything” She said playfully.

Looking confused, Sam frowned. 

“But then what...” he realizes and then smiled awkwardly.

Eileen, amused, smiles back. She looks at Sam's hand and drags him out to the end of the hallway, into Sam’s bedroom, feeling every inch of the other’s body, feeling the heat with no restrictions, just the joy to be together again. 

**THE BUNKER. KITCHEN. NEXT MORNING.**

Playing: “You shook me” by Led Zeppelin 

Music started and filled the room with a very clear mood. Dean’s over the moon.

Apron on, Dean’s cooking and suggestively dancing, as he makes scramble eggs, bacon, some coffee and finally, a stack of PB and J sandwiches. 

At the background, lyrics starts: “you know you shook me-- you shook me all night long” Dean’s lip syncing the song, moving around, feeling every stretch of the song.

He piles the food in a salver, looking proud of himself. 

The music goes and before it’s over, he rushes to the radio turning the volume louder. 

At the background the harmonica gets the center of the song making Dean, eyes closed, moves slowly to the beat, he loses the apron and starts using it as a dance prop. 

From behind and covering his ears, Sam gets into the kitchen, yelling at Dean to turn the volume down but ignores him, so he goes and turns off himself. 

Music’s abruptly off.

“Hey!” Dean started, visibly offended at the audacity, when he saw his brother going his way with a determined look, fist closed when and-- ouch! Sam punches at Dean on the shoulder. 

“You son of a--" Dean started rubbing his shoulder.

“First, that’s for not locking the door last night.” Sam stares at the food in the kitchen and continue. “Second, what’s with all this food?”. 

Dean’s looking proud for both, last night and the food, he smirks. 

“Cas is human now; he needs to eat”. Dean raised his shoulders, pointing the obvious. 

Sam smiles at his brother's better mood. 

“I get that, but what’s with the pile of PB & J?”

“Man, I don’t get it either, but he loves them so...”

“And you need the carbs? Smart” Sam interrupts his brother, landing at him a complicity look, eyebrows raising repeatedly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Dean plays defensive “and now..." He takes the salver, both hands. “...I have someone to impress”

Dean pass-walked his brother side, almost crashing into Eileen who’ve just arrived.

As he managed to avoid, he smiles at her “Lovely lady” and with a slight bow and keep on his way out.

“You’re gonna clean this mess!” Sam yells from his seat.

“Bite me!” Dean voice echoed from down the hall.

Sam frowned, offended but smiles at Eileen, now walking his way, smiling back. 

“He seems happy.”

“Yeah, _he is_...and so am I” Sam stands, taking Eileen by her shoulders as he kisses her check quickly

Eileen wrinkled her nose, happy at the touch and smiles brighter to Sam. 

“Breakfast?” Sam asked, using sign language.

“You make the pancakes; I'll do the fake bacon you like”. 

Putting aside Dean's mess, they start cooking together, goofing around. Time slowly passes, with both just owning these moments as if they had never been apart, as if they’ll never be apart again.

**THE BUNKER. LIBRARY. DAYS LATER.**

The place seems oddly different into Sam’s eyes. The room is pretty much the same, the light hasn’t change and every book is in its place, but something’s off, something doesn’t feel right.

Sam’s looking troubled at the shelfs, wondering over the possibilities in the books and tapes guarded in the bunker. 

From behind, Dean sneaks to his brother's side, beer in hand. 

“Hey Sammy” He sees the look in his brother’s eyes. Dean hands him a beer. “are you alright?”

Sam nods as a thanks for the drink and fixed his eyes again on the room. 

“I just got a call from a hunter” he took an exhausted breath and continued. “A nest of vampires slaughtered a family in Canton.”

Sam side-eyed his brother to reassure him. “She handled, but it got me thinking” he paused “What a waste”

Sam looks around the books, arms raising. 

“I mean sure, alphas are gone, the gates of hell are closed, Chuck’s rotting in the cage and even heaven has been all quiet, but...there’s still evil in this world, and I”

Dean, head down, slowly nodded. He gets what his brother’s saying. 

“You’re thinking what if all of this could help everyone.”

“Yeah” Sam sighed, defeated. 

They remain silent for a bit. Still wondering till Sam speaks his mind. 

“I’ve been thinking, maybe we could do it.” 

Dean’s looking suspicious. 

“We can actually teach every hunter in America; we can share centuries of knowledge” Sam now’s looking excited.

“Like the British men of letters?”

“I mean, they did all wrong, but it doesn’t have to be that way. We can make a difference not only for hunters but for everyone. Imagine” He stands in front of his brother, looking hopeful “no more deaths.”

Dean half-smiles softly, he gets it, but there was something wrong. Sam noticed. 

“Dean, is everything okay?”

Dean looks up, struggling. “I think it’s a great idea, I do...I just..."

Dean stands and walks the few inches into his brother’s side, till they’re face to face. 

“Look, I’m happy, I’m genially am, hell I didn’t even knew what that was until these last days” The struggle is written on every expression in Dean’s face “but being in here, it’s just a reminder of what it was, what I was and I just—" 

“Feel stuck?” Sam sad-eyed. He understands. 

Dean softly nods, avoiding eye contact with his brother. 

“I just need a break man. That’s all”

Sam gets it, more than that, he feels it. His brother has gone through hell, literally in fact. Never a single break, even growing up, ever since their mother died.

All his life was hunting, pain and loss. Feeling nothing but the responsibilities of others as it they were his own, and now, now that everything’s gone, he can actually have a shot to live his own life. 

“Just for a few days” Dean continued.

“Dean, listen, it’s okay. It’s fine” Sam smiles at his brother. “I’ve spoked of it with Eileen and she’s on board.”

He takes Dean’s by the shoulders. “We’ll be alright. We got this. You can rest now.” 

Sam hugs his brother, holding tight. Dean’s hugs back, feeling lighter. For the past years, the need for being together causes an unimaginable consequence, paid in blood of their own and others, but now it's time to try things different, to be themself, whatever that means, whoever they were. 

**OUTSIDE THE BUNKER. DAY. NEXT MORNING.**

Pan over into the outside of the bunker. Baby’s ready to ride. Down the entrance, Sam is side-hugging Eileen, watching Dean and Castiel save the few things they’ll take along. 

Barking, Miracle comes from behind, rushing to Dean. 

“Hey buddy, ready? Where do you wanna sit big boy?”

Dean’s playing with Miracle, kneeling and talking like it was a baby. 

“Dean you promise me the front seat” Cas yelled from the other side of the car.

Dean raised his gaze, still holding Miracle’s head, looking suspicious, like if he didn’t said such a thing. 

“Alright” He stands. “I think we’re all set.”

Cas smiles exhausted, anticipating the “fights” they will have because of the dog.

He was the first in line to say goodbye to Eileen and Sam. Cas smiles at both, first he hugs Eileen and although they never had the proper chance to bond, they smiled at the possibilities to come from now on. 

As he gets to Sam, a bittersweet look from each-other takes place. They stare for a few seconds, unsure on what to say. 

For the past twelve years, their relationship went in different places but at the end of the day, they were family, and now even more so. This felt heavy for both.

“Take care Cas”

Sam sadly smiles as he hugs him as he whispered something to his ear only.

“Keep an eye on him, would you?”

Castiel, losing Sam’s grip, smiles, trying to comfort him. 

“Always” He nods to Sam.

He sets off but is still by Dean’s side letting him to say goodbye. 

“I’m sorry to leave you alone with him” he tells Eileen, looking, falsely, ashamed.

Eileen smiles as she hugs him, taking him by surprise. Dean sets apart a few inches in order to see her face, he moves his lips soundlessly for her only. 

“Keep an eye on him, would you?”

Eileen gets it, she smiles as an answer only to hold him once again. 

“Will do”

The moment has come. Dean’s half eying his brother, a bit awkward, Sam’s looking the same.

“So, are you gonna go full British on the bunker?” 

“Kind of, yeah” Sam raised his shoulders, getting his hands on his pockets.

“Already talked to Charlie and some from the apocalypse world who stayed here and they’re coming in a few days.”

“Well, if it doesn’t work you can always go full douchebag with the TED talk wannabe, kale lover. What was it? “God bless kale?”

Sam gets that humor is emotional getaway to his brother, so he went along, smiling 

“Screw you jerk.”

“Not until tonight.” 

“What?” Sam’s confused.

“What?” Dean’s blushed.

The brothers laugh briefly. 

“So-- what are you gonna do? What are your plans?”

Dean smiles, he had no clue to that answer and couldn’t be more excited about it. Joy barely holding, he turns to see Castiel, watching him hopefully optimistic.

“No freaking idea man” he turns back to Sam “we’ll make it up as we go. All I know is that it’ll be our choice.” 

Sam nods, eyes rolling, he’s done talking. He grabs his brother closer and seals him in a hug. Dean smiles, and hugs back. 

“Take care little brother.”

“I’m gonna miss you Dean”

They fell apart, eyes red from both.

“It’s just gonna be for a _few days_. You better not be giving my room.” He sneakily sniffs.

“I love you Dean”

“Cut the drama, this isn’t a goodbye. I’m a phone call away if you need me.”

“I know, me too.” Sam reassures him.

Sam’s smiles fade and as a reflex, Dean’s went for a quick, tight, hug. 

“Love you too Sammy.”

They stayed like that for a countless time because they both knew this was, in several ways, a goodbye, whether they admit it or not. But it’s time, and they let go the embrace. 

Dean walks away and holds Cas hand, just for a second but that touch made him feel like he could do it, that he could do what he never thought he would, live free. 

Eileen sets closer to Sam; she comforts him by hugging and taking him by the waist in an intimate embrace. 

“He’ll be back.”

Sam, eyes fixed on his brother, sees him get into the Impala, the bittersweetness does not go away but he smiles, he is truly happy for him, to get the chance to be himself. 

“I hope he’s not” Sam truthfully smiles as he sees his brother going his own way.

****  
  


**IMPALA. INSIDE. AT THE SAME TIME**

Playing: End of the Line by Traveling Wilburys 

Dean starts the engine on, baby’s roaring louder as the up-funk bit of the song gets higher. He is feeling his own now, full smile, he adjusts the rearview and spots his brother holding Eileen but, strangely, he doesn’t feel blue. For the first time he feels he’s going in the right direction, even if he doesn’t know where that is. 

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean, looking now to Castiel, lanes for a quick and out of balance kiss. Turning Cas cheeks slightly red. 

“I think we will be” Dean’s full in confidence.

The song goes louder as he drives. With every mile he feels lighter, he feels braver.

Sun hitting gently his face, Dean can breathe properly. With a last glance, he says goodbye to his brother. 

**THE BUNKER. GALLERY. MONTHS LATER**

Not much there has changed, although everything has. The place seems more meticulous, more in order. There’s only one big table around the map and behind them, an empty room is now where the shelves were. Only that now, it’s not exactly empty.

“Give your best shot”

Eileen shouts, she’s at the center of the room, surrounded by a bunch of people, watching each other as she puts in a fight position. 

From upstairs someone steps in. Dean, looking dreamy, is carrying a box, full on beard, smiling sees the scene. His smile fades as he sees Eileen fighting.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

He made an attempt to stop the one Eileen was fighting with when another man came to the picture and stopped Dean with one hand only. Dean was about to let the box drop and throw a swing when a deep, loud voice made everyone freeze. 

“Dismiss!”

Before Dean notices, Eileen had two men on the ground submitted. She raises her gaze and sees a very confused Dean as she lets the men free.

“Dean! Hi” She smiles brightly. 

Dean sees his brother, smiling as well, standing by the entrance. 

“What the hell just happened?”

Sam rushes to his brother’s side and traps him into a hug. 

“Dean! Is so good to see you!”

Dean feels comfy, he drowns his arm between his brother’s arms. 

“Good to see you too, Sammy”

They split, still looking happy to see each other. 

“What’s up with the beard? Where is Cas?” Sam looks around, searching. 

“Don’t mention it, it tickles, but” he sounds exhausted. “Cas loves it so, it’s a keeper and he’s getting a few things from baby, I came first to get this in”

Dean hands on the box to Sam. Eileen stands next to him, arms open to a hug. He does. All excited he steps back a few. 

“Get this” Dean shakes his arms, trying to prepare what he was about to do “How - are – you”

Dean uses sign language but fails at the end with an extra open gesture making it look like he said, “How do you puke?”. 

“Dean, you just said: how you puke” Sam pointed, laughing a little.

Eileen instead of laughing she feels heartwarming and answers with a thank you, as she hugs him one more time. Dean feels a bit blushed. 

“Hey no, no-- don’t!”

From behind, Castiel enters the scene, fully charging a box with a few jars, trying to hold Miracle but failing. The dog runs straight to Sam. 

“Hey buddy” he starts to play with him. “I’ve missed you too.” 

Dean spots Cas full handed and runs through him. “Here, let me.”

He takes the box. Cas smiles and thanks with a quick cheek kiss to Dean. Now, hand empty goes to Eileen and Sam and hugs them both, full happy and shortly after Sam asked 

“What’s up with all that” he points to the jars.

Cas turns to see them, quiet pride of himself. “It’s honey-- I collected it myself” he smiles proudly.

Dean, from the back, looks at him also proud. 

“Let’s get that into the fridge before it gets bad” Dean pointed.

**THE BUNKER. KITCHEN. CONTINUOUS.**

The team spread up for the kitchen. Dean puts the jars near the table. Sam puts the box Dean held on the fridge. Eileen pulls out some beers from the freezer and Cas tries to hold Miracle but fails again. 

“So, what with all the _dismiss_ crap?” Dean insisted.

“That was my class” Eileen answered in excitement.

Sam looks at her and kisses her forehead gently as the four sets near the table. 

“Yeah, she teaches basic and advanced fighting moves to hunters” Sam complemented. 

Dean’s impressed but not surprised. He winks at her, sipping from his drink. 

“I teach some spells, rituals and basic data from monsters. Charlie teaches a few hacking skills; she’s even working in ways to upgrade the bunker without Mrs. Butter’s magic.”

“So, this is like...the Hogwarts for hunters” 

Sam smiles at the mention, realizing that, it kind of is. 

“So, this is your life now?” there’s a bittersweet tone on Dean’s voice.

“No” Sam said. “just a part of it, I actually...” Sam looks nervous. “...I applied for the next semester of law school.” 

Sam’s looking a bit ashamed, even ridiculous at the mention, excepting some kind of joke from his brother, but he doesn’t. 

Dean looked at him seriously and went straight to him through the table. Dean puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder, and softly smiles. 

“I’m proud of you Sammy, I know you’ll get in, just” here comes the joke. “don’t go full crazy with the kale, would you?”

Sam awkwardly laughed, as a reflex he pushed his brother’s hand off his shoulder. 

“So, what about you guys, how’s the Rocky’s doing.” 

“The bar’s doing great!” Its Dean’s turn to speak proudly. 

“We even set up a mini stage and there’s a Karaoke Friday Special” Castiel seems excited. “I make the nachos, and sometimes I even make tacos.” He winks to Sam and Eileen. 

Dean rubs Castiel’s back in support.

The gag catches up for a bit. Talking through the time they spent apart, joking and telling stories they’ve lived for the past months. Nothing but laughs are heard in the room.

“So, how’s Claire, I heard from Jody that she and Kaia went to you a few days back”

Sam question instantly changed the mood.

“Yeah” Dean sips from his drink. “she’s doing better, I guess.”

“I’ve convinced her to try school, at least for a while.” Castiel said but sounded oddly sad.

Sam impressed, he looked at both, but Dean and Castiel shared a concerned gaze. 

“That’s great -- isn’t?”

“No, that’s great it’s just --” Dean started.

“--She still wants to hunt” Castiel sighed, putting in picture how that conversation went. “I mean, thanks to Kaia she’s having more caution, but you know”

“You still worry.” Sam completed the line of thoughts.

The boys nodded in understanding.

Eileen wanted to set the mood lighter. So, a bit surprised nobody notices already, she clears her throat stretching one hand over the table.

Dean and Castiel looks confused, sharing a look, then Dean notices.

“No freaking way” Dean jumps from his seat. “How? When?”

Castiel, still clueless, looks at Dean and he looks back, pointing to the very noticeable engagement ring Eileen shows. 

Castiel now stands in excitement. 

“You bastard” he punches Sam. “why didn’t you told us?”

“We wanted to surprise you.” Eileen’s looking pleased.

Dean, still amazed, brings the couple into his arms.

“That’s my boy!” He hugs them tighter. “I’m happy for you Sammy, and” he turns to Eileen. “I’m so sorry for you”

Cas goes into the group hug, greeting them as well. 

For the next hours, the chat reaches till the blank spaces are filled, letting the reason they were there come into picture. 

“So, no word from him?”

Castiel sighed at Sam’s question. “Nothing. We’ve been praying but no answers”

“Well, maybe there’s a bad connection in the universe he’s in.”

Dean stands up to get the box he and Cas bring out of the fridge. He puts it in the center of the table and opens it. 

It was a cake, craved perfectly a “Happy Bday Jack” with pink frosting. Eileen puts out a candle. It’s Jack’s fourth birthday. 

“You made it?” Eileen asked impressed.

Dean nods, standing proudly. 

“How? Sam sounds genially surprised.

“I’ve...” Dean starts to scratch his neck. “...been taking some community classes”. He continued shyly. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Dean lights up the candle and the rest gather closer. 

“Happy birthday Jack” they all said.

As they were about to light off the candle, it turned itself off. Surprised, the gag turned to each other when a voice echoed.

“Hello!”

From the back, Jack waved his hand as usual, smiling. Cas runs towards Jack into a hug. 

“Jack! You made it.”

Sam, speechless smiles to Jack as he hugs him too. 

“Where have you been?”

Eileen goes for a quick hug to Jack as well, smiling a bit awkward. 

“Heaven, I was -- with my mother.” Jack looks a bit sad.

Dean is next in line. He slowly walks till he reaches him. Half smiling, he grabs him by the neck, pulling him closer.

“It’s great to see you kid.”

Cas doesn’t leave Jack’s side.

“It’s great to see you all too.” Jack’s now more excited.

“You’re just in time for the cake.” Sam walks back to the table with Dean alongside him.

“I’ve got better, this isn’t gonna kill you, but you are immortal so, I guess there’s no losing”

Jack smiles, but he seems like he doesn’t get it. 

“Listen, first I need to tell you something.”

Everyone stopped and turned to see Jack, full attention. 

“Are you okay?” the concern in Castiel made Jack turns to his father and his smiles fades as he goes.

“I’m sorry.”

The gag looked confused, not getting the reason for that. 

“I heard every single one of your prayers, but I just-- couldn’t and I--"

“Jack, it’s okay, we get it.” Sam tried to comfort Jack.

“What matters is that you are here now.” Cas puts his hands on his son’s shoulder.

The touch made Jack relax, he feels better now so he smiles and slowly nods. 

“Alright, it’s all set again.” Dean lit up the candle once more. “Come on Jack, make a wish.”

He obeys. Jack leans over the cake, eyes closed, he blows the candle as he opens his eyes again, looking hopeful.

Everyone cheered him up. 

“What did you wish for?” Eileen asked curious.

Jack, still smiling, turns to see all. “I know I’m not actually family of...”

He tries to speak but Dean interrupts, sharp. 

“You are kid” he said firmly “we are family.”

Jack barely holds the happiness he feels after hearing those words from Dean. 

“I want” he sees at his family. “to spend the day with you all.” Now shyly.

“That’s the plan.” Sam told him.

“But the bunker feels a bit dark for a party, don’t you all think?” Dean pointed, looking at everyone like a kid who just got the biggest idea ever.

“What are you thinking?” Castiel asked knowing by now what that look meant.

“I have an idea” Dean smiles.

Jack doesn’t get it but goes along. “Just tell me where and I’ll take us there.”

“Easy kid, don’t rush it, let’s just...” Dean used his hands to calm Jack. “...enjoy the ride.”

They all smiled in excitement. 

“So, team free will 3.0 is a go?” Sam asked, trying to anticipate to his brothers line of thoughts.

Thoughtfully, Dean answered. “No, family is a go.”

**EXT.THE BUNKER.DAY.CONTINUOUS.**

A panoramic view of the fields and the road is seen as the Impala stands next to the bunker. All in, we see the family ready to hit the road. 

As the engine starts, the music does, high and deep. 

Playing at the background: Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. 

Dean, full hands on the wheel, smiles at the song. 

“A classic” The brothers said at unison.

Next to Dean, Cas is fighting Miracle as usual for the spot next to him. In the back seat, Sam, Eileen and Jack hold the excitement for the adventure.

And so, they hit the road. This insane road that made them feel all kinds of experiences and memories of that came to scene.

**Finding.**

Dean and Sam first encounter after years. Charlie’s dancing. Eileen attacking Sam, Castiel entering the barn. 

The landscape changes in every mile they go. 

**Lost.**

Jo and Ellen sacrifice, Bobby’s death. 

**Happiness.**

The team celebrating at the bunker, Eileen resurrection. Dean and Castiel first kiss. Jack driving the Impala. 

All of that, all the people that went along the road, still exist in this moment, the moment they all fought for, the world they create, where freedom is not only an option, but a possibility. 

The song goes louder as the road gets deeper. 

**A BEACH SOMEWHERE. DAY.**

The ocean’s clear water waves with the fresh wind. Sun gently shines through all. A peaceful scene. 

At the shore, Jacks playing with Miracle and Eileen, running to each other with a ball. 

All in the family has matching pink and purple Hawaiian shirts, even Miracle has one. 

Nearby, Dean, Cas and Sam are sitting in some beach chairs, toes in the sand, holding drinks with little umbrellas, just enjoying the moment they all earn it. 

They’re truthfully happy, finally at peace. 

They started as a family and end up as one, cause after all, family don’t end with blood.

** THE END **


End file.
